


【牙渡】Canary and Coal Mine

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Canary in a coal mine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 普通人au，泡妹补课型霸总x自闭离家出走歌手（“舔狗比我还先睡到了我爱豆，草？？？”）骨肉皮睡偶像的简单故事（但是大概是全年龄）牙渡两人未相认，后期才会掉马，太牙哥和妈关系非常火葬场。有深央的bg箭头，介意者慎入（深央→小渡→←太牙，太牙→深央）
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

登太牙第一次听到kiva的名字是来源于铃木深央之口，也因此，他对kiva的第一印象是一种颇为矛盾、介于好奇和泛酸的复杂兴趣。

深央是他喜欢的女孩，太牙追求过她，但被拒绝了。像深央这种羞怯到难以表达心情的人，如果拒绝，恐怕是真的对他没有感觉。即使如此，太牙并不打算就这么放弃，也许更多了解她，就还能有机会走入深央的心里。在他穷追不舍的聊天中，深央偶然提到了喜欢的乐队，名字似乎是TETRA-FANG，他也就这样知道了作为主唱的kiva。

一边想着有机会该去听听深央喜欢的音乐，另一边则在想着，那不过就是在酒吧里表演，难登大雅之堂的业余乐队罢了。

此时“kiva”还未能在太牙的心里掀起涟漪。

在和深央约好了共同看演出的前一周，太牙偷偷一个人跑去了TETRA-FANG的下一场演奏处。很快他就在心中谴责自己的冲动，虽然是准备提前做些功课，以便约会时附和深央，但酒吧现场的气味和声音，特别是多人的汗水和嘈杂的香水味道一个劲往他鼻子里钻，让他难以忍受身边杂乱不堪的环境。

更为重要的是，演奏开始时，主唱却不明原因的失踪了。一个穿着印有“753”字符的男人在气急败坏的试图维持秩序，可人群中的不满之声越来越高。太牙看到作为鼓手的小个子女孩在焦急的问贝斯手“他去哪里了？”而那个贝斯手女孩疯狂的按着手机，一边大汗淋漓的摇头。

太牙实在无法忍受这种混乱的场面，拨开人群离开了演出现场。

……我要好好劝说一下深央，即使之后会引来她的冷脸。

太牙正想着为什么深央这种性格腼腆的女孩会来这些地方，小腿却冷不防地撞在了一个大型路障上，他踉跄了一下，那个路障发出一声呻吟。

“你没事吧？”尽管对蹲在路上挡路的人没有什么好感，出于礼貌，太牙还是向他伸出了手。但对方并没有搭理他，长长的刘海挡住了他的表情，一言不发，又什么都不做。

速速离开才是正事，可不知是被什么所感召，太牙不由自主地蹲了下来，一方面，他想看清楚那人的容貌，另一方面，这个陌生人身上有一种令他怀念的味道。他并不知道原因，对方惊惶地看了他一眼，却也同时一怔愣。

“我们…是否曾经在那里见过呢？”年轻的陌生人迟疑地说道，他还可以算是个孩子，容貌非常的精致，滚圆的眼睛和无辜的神情让他更加稚气。即使画着台上的浓妆，他也散发出一种让太牙心生怜惜的清纯感。

太牙入神地盯着他，他被盯得有些手足无措，脸红了起来，移开了目光。太牙方才醒悟过来，但依然十分露骨地注视着他。

“或许我们真的见过面，我是太牙，登太牙，你是否有印象呢？”

年轻人想了想，终究摇了摇头，太牙叹了口气，拉着他的胳膊一起起身。这时，他注意到这个少年穿着一身领口极低的亮片夹克，手指上的戒指拨片和裤链不算，他旁边还放着吉他包。

……很难不猜到他的真实身份。

“你是kiva？”太牙的口气变冷了一些，年轻人立刻紧张起来，央求地看着他。

“请小声一点…”

“很多人现在都在找你，等着你上台表演呢。”

少年咬着下唇，楚楚可怜地看着太牙，很难形容直男被同性以一种娇滴滴的眼神注视的感觉……太牙感觉自己像是迎面挨了一棍子。他别过脸去，生怕自己说出什么失礼的话，虽然，kiva确实很可爱，一瞬间他除了五雷轰顶之外，也不自觉地想要摸摸他的头。

“太牙君…我……我不想过去了。”

Kiva咕哝着。

“我不想再上台了，已经够了……”

“你是主唱啊，不要任性了。”太牙拍了拍他的肩膀。“如果只是太紧张的话，上台之后就会忘光吧？和你的队友一起演奏就行……”

Kiva摇了摇头，拉住了太牙的袖子——太牙很难得的没有因为这种失礼行为生气，他更柔和地扶住了少年，好意劝他道。“我把你带过去吧，你究竟能不能上台，他们也会有自己的决断，不是么？”

那少年身上的酒气相当熏人——所以耍脾气的缘由太牙也并不是一无所知。

Kiva被他拽着跌跌撞撞地走了几步，忽然身子一软，太牙忙把他架在怀里，只看到他抽噎着哭了起来，泪水把浓黑的眼妆冲了下来，满脸都是亮片和妆粉。太牙的太阳穴突突的跳了起来。可是那脏兮兮的少年更加不依不饶地贴了过来。

“求求你…带我走吧，把我带到任何地方去……我不想在这里了。”

借着酒劲，恐怕kiva并没有看清面前的人，甚至连他是谁都分辨不了，就把自己的惶恐丢给了他。但就像他不知为何，硬要缠住太牙一样，太牙也毫无根据地无法对他说一声不，就连他自己都不知道在说什么之前，就已经拉住了kiva的手，温柔地向他保证。

“无论何处，只要你想，我都会带你去。”

Kiva困惑地望着他，太牙察觉到了自己的失言，有些懊恼地转开了眼，却被扑上来的手缠住，在昏暗的灯光里，少年清澈的深棕色瞳孔潮湿水润仿佛复制了夜空，眼泪像是星星一样点缀着在浓密的睫毛上，就像一只小猫缠在他的脚下。

“带我走吧…”kiva低低地哀求着，依偎在他的怀里，为了保持平衡，太牙只得圈住他的细腰，任由那张湿乎乎的脸蹭在了衬衣上。

“……所以，你家住在哪里？”

太牙压抑住抱怨的冲动，一边盘算着该带他去什么地方，一边扶住这个喝得有些神智不清的醉鬼。若是从旁人的角度来看，两人紧密无间贴在一起的样子，像极了情人间的狎昵。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被催促所以填坑了（？）不过这一更写得还蛮多  
> 如果有评论也可以留言给我，比如想看什么play

浑浑噩噩间，红渡感觉有人把他扶到了一张柔软的床上，因为酒精的缘故，四周又黑又热，他总是惊醒，但因为昏暗的光线和安静的氛围，又马上失去意识。

有那么片刻，他觉得自己的四肢被人拉起来，随意摆布着。在他以为可以安静下来时，又有一片温热的潮湿贴在了他的脸上，轻轻地擦拭着脸颊和脖颈。他似乎只发出了几声呢喃的抗议，就任由他去了。

对方的动作很轻，几次试图唤醒他，可是小渡醉得太深，他动作又过分轻柔舒服，到最后那人只好帮他的头扶正，摆成了规矩的睡姿。

第二天小渡醒得很早，还有些头疼，但至少理智恢复到可以分辨出他睡在别人的房间里，身上也被换了一套白色的睡衣，姑且还算合身。他本该身穿的衣服被叠好放在床头柜上，吉他和其他的随身物件也没有丢的样子。

他还没有失去昨天的记忆，因此苍白的脸上立刻现出了羞耻的血色，直蔓延到耳根。

小渡像只鹌鹑一样低着头缩着肩膀遛出房间，光着脚踩在地板，没有发出什么声音，他准备勘探一下情景就出门，却在起居室的里撞见了房主。他拿着购物袋，正在拆开里面的衣物。

“早上好。”太牙笑着对他说。“你可以先吃点药。”

桌子上放着一杯水和两板止疼药，小渡抿了抿嘴，并没有去碰它们，他面向太牙，却垂着眼，声细如蚊吶的说道。“昨天…我……对不起……”

“太牙君…抱歉……”

听到自己的名字，太牙的眼睛亮了亮，他并没有注意到自己的情绪忽然好转了很多。“你还记得昨天的事情？”

“……有一点……”

但相比昨晚，清醒的小渡看上去更加疏离，他还是一副缺乏坚定决心的样子，昨夜泪眼朦胧变为了今天的错开视线。他似乎连和太牙视线相交的勇气都没有，焦躁地把手指纠结作一团。

只有他自己知道，这次的逃避只是因为窘迫，虽然小渡会在和他人相处时浑身难受，但即使酒醒过来，待在根本还算陌生人的太牙君家里，他也没有生出抗拒的情绪。太牙给他的感觉……很特别，很亲近。只是太牙并不知道小渡的想法。

他只是察觉到了小渡的冷淡，室内的气氛一下子变得很尴尬。

太牙放下了手中的东西，盯着小渡的脸看，小渡愈发的不知所措，只能把自己的头垂得更低微。

“你要不要先去洗澡？”太牙忽然出声。“你在穿的是我的睡衣，我没有穿过几次，而且我们尺寸差不多……昨晚不能让你直接睡过去。试试这些吧，刚刚让人帮你买的。渡君，不要那么紧张，我答应过你了，不会把你丢下的。”

“我的、名字…？”小渡皱起眉头，小心的看他。

“你的吉他盒里有摩托驾照。希望我这么称呼你，没有麻烦到、或者…更亲近一些，小渡？”

小渡猛地摇头。“怎么会…太牙君，我……”

他对自己过分好了，太好了。他不知如何妥当的把自己的感激之情表达出来，只能含糊应对，尽管太牙对此不甚在意。在小渡关上了浴室的门之后，他叹了口气，捏了捏眉心。

还是把人带回来了——这座太牙独居，在室内黄金地段的高层公寓里只有太牙一人，不管是为他服务的管家黑泽，还是会定期来清理房间的男仆，都没有公寓的钥匙，更逞提在此留宿。他的公寓里缺乏生活气息，太牙更多的是把这里当做睡觉的地方，但即使他在心底并没有真正的认为此处是家，也不会轻易允许他人入侵这个位置。

红渡……到底有什么魅力呢。太牙手指有一搭没一搭的落在桌面上，他…确实于自己而言与众不同。他差一点怀疑他对渡一见钟情。

小渡擦着头发慢慢走出来，他还穿着太牙的睡衣，太牙见状挑了挑眉，却没说什么话。洗完澡的少年看上去更小了一点，头发拢在头后清清爽爽的，把他姣美的五官完全暴露出来，也让他怯生生的反应无所遁藏。

纠结了片刻，他还是小声的说。“太牙君，肚子…饿了。”

啪的一声，太牙从冰箱里拿了一盒石榴汁给他。小渡看了一眼那果汁，又期待的看着他。

太牙又从壁橱里翻找出了一瓶速食奶昔给他。

小渡看着两个明显并没有被他算作食物的东西，没有伸手，而是继续盯着太牙。

“没有了。”太牙轻咳一声。“我在家不放其他食物的…我不喜欢吃那些。”

“太牙君并不需要减肥…”小渡真诚地建议道。“为什么…要这样子折磨自己呢？”

“不，没有那回事，我就是不喜欢吃东西而已。”太牙干巴巴地说。“如果你有别的想吃的，我可以让我对管家给你送过来。”

或者，酒醒了，逃避现实的一晚也翻过页了，作为一个好心的过客，太牙也该正式从小渡的人生里退出，从此各走各路。他并没有察觉到，这一提前预设让他颇为不快，尽管如此，他还是等着饥肠辘辘的小渡主动提出告辞，他会把人温柔的送到这个少年喜欢的餐厅，看着他吃饱再安心的离开。

然而小渡撕开了果汁的包装，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来。喝掉了半盒之后，他仿佛也下定了决心，气势汹汹地站到了太牙面前，向他夸张的行礼。

“诶？”太牙一时之间也摸不着头脑。

“太牙君、那个、那个…”

“请放松一些，慢慢说。”

“嗯、嗯…太牙君！能不能请您临时收留我一下呢！”鼓足了勇气说完之后，小渡像突然泄了气一样，蹲在地板上，羞得头上冒白烟。“……居然这么直接的说了……我怕不是个白痴……”

“……”

太牙并没有立刻拒绝，而是眯起了眼睛，直到小渡稍稍平静下来，揉着眼睛爬起来，才要求他做个解释。

“我…很累，健吾…我的朋友把我带进了乐队，但现在感觉和他相处很累，不知道为什么……感觉越走越远，其他人也是这样，他们一直围着我，却搞得我一片混乱，什么都听不清……”小渡语无伦次的说着，长期的困扰终于有了发泄口，就算太牙只是听着，并没有给他建议，他也万分感激。“我其实…不想再玩乐队了。我不喜欢这种啊……”

“小渡是不喜欢音乐么？”

“不！那个没有，我就是不想做乐队主唱了……”

太牙朝前倾了倾身子，盯着他，小渡不由得朝后缩，见状太牙微笑起来。

“只是遇到了瓶颈吧？最初做地下乐团的新鲜劲过去了，又不知道要不要继续坚持下去，这种话又没办法和同伴去说，最后临阵脱逃了，对吧小渡？”

这番话一语中的，仿佛洞悉了他的秘密，小渡胡乱点头，看上去又要哭出来了。

“但是，你还是珍惜你的朋友吧？”太牙不屑的撇了撇嘴。“如果你真的不想做了，又不在乎人际关系，直接退出也没有什么人指责你。”

“那我该怎么办才好呢…”

太牙想了想，对他点点头。

“好吧，看起来，换一个地方，留出彼此思考和沟通的距离是最好的。如果你想要躲避你的同伴，临时寄住在我家也不是不行，但是，”太牙话锋一转。“夜不归宿可不是什么好的行为，你至少要告诉家人，等下你最好回家看看。说起来，你家人呢？”

小渡直直地看着他，低声说道。“我的父母都不在了，家里是有我父亲的朋友在照顾我。”

太牙朝他低头行礼。“抱歉了。”

“不，这不是太牙君的问题…我可能并不着急回家，那些叔叔是知道我的情况的……”小渡摆了摆手。“所以，太牙君真的愿意让我留在这里吗？”

“你有什么需要的东西，把清单列出来吧，之后我会让人过来帮你买，介于你还在躲你那些朋友……近期姑且不要出门了。”

太牙君……实在是太温柔太慷慨了！对待素不相识的自己又贴心又主动，他一定是菩萨转世！

小渡感动地要哭出来，他滑跪过去抓住太牙的裤脚，俨然一副找到了大腿金主的小弟做派。

“我能为太牙君做点什么吗？这次实在是太麻烦你了……”

“其实没有什么，”太牙反而被他闪闪发光的眼神看得有些不好意思，收留这种看上去像流浪猫实则娇生惯养的孩子对他没有任何好处，也不符合他不屑于维持毫无利益的人际关系的性格。如果说硬要有什么理由，恐怕就是，他会演奏深央喜欢的音乐吧。

“如果你真的想要送我点什么，你们的专辑如何？”

小渡愣了一下。“专辑吗…？”但是TETRA-FANG并没有发售过任何专辑或者EP。

他很快给自己找到了理由，太牙为了鼓励他继续追求音乐，刻意用这种方式委婉的安抚他，同时也善意免掉了在公寓的住宿费。

“嗯嗯！我一定会做到的！”

这个男人真的是活菩萨啊！

太牙被他忽然燃起的热情搞得一头雾水。他本意是随口一说，在此之前他根本就没有听过TETRA-FANG的任何作品。直至后续小渡跑去录音棚时，他才知道其中的乌龙。

……所以当时小渡完全是把他做慈善的冤大头，差一点第一张专辑的钱都开口朝他要啊。

——然而第一张专辑的启动资金确实是太牙君友情赞助的哟❤

tbc.


	3. chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 居然更新了

第三天进门时，太牙看到小渡坐在餐桌前，对着一部手机避如蛇蝎，如临大敌。

“我不想开机。”见他来了，少年有些撒娇的央求他。“太牙君，该怎么办啊…”

这部手机，难道是封印了远古巨兽的镇石，潘多拉的盒子…吗？太牙奇怪的瞥了他一眼，在小渡害怕的眼神中替他开了机。

然后这部手机像空袭警报一样，在他手里疯狂的跳动鸣叫起来，几百个未接电话和信息涌了出来，太牙震惊地回头看，却见小渡已经像只鸵鸟把头埋进了他的夹克里。

“……总是一味逃避，也不是事情吧。啊，第一条发信人是，名护师傅…”

小渡凑了过去，带着视死如归的表情和他一起读起了讯息。

不到一百条，小渡就大脑死机了，两眼翻白一副被玩坏到放空的表情软倒在太牙怀里，太牙搂紧了他，心惊肉跳地继续往下翻。

不能让他回家！叫野村静香和名护启介的人会杀了小渡的！他默默地心想说不定小渡要在他家住一辈子了。

……他家？

这只是他买下的公寓而已。但自从渡搬了进来，每天进入玄关都变成了一件令太牙期待的事情。那孩子总是温柔的朝他笑着，停下手中的事情将他迎进门，他成为了屋中的光源和热源，使得太牙情不自禁朝他靠近。

在业界，因为果决的手段和毒辣的眼光，太牙被竞争对手暗贬为毒蛇，但他很喜欢自己的这个称呼。他确实是高贵的冷血动物，不对任何人投注额外的感情。即使是铃木深央，他更多的也是把她当做一只势在必得的猎物，就算此刻深央并不爱他，他的魅力也会将她拿下，这是必须的。

但冷血的蛇也会情不自禁靠近温暖的场所，有些被太牙深深封在心底，不准备让其他人感受到的漠然和恶意，都似乎被小渡融化了。

如果小渡一直留在他身边，他说不定会对小渡敞开心扉。这是件很危险的事情，太牙心想，但是他低头看那个趴在他怀里，紧紧的牵着他的手生怕他离开的柔弱少年，总是生不出警惕之心。天真又无害的小渡，就算和他分享所有的想法和秘密也无妨吧……如果是他，是一定能理解自己的。

他不禁搂住了小渡，把下巴搁在了他的头上。

这幅放松的画面，不可以让别人看到，让人知道登太牙的软肋啊。

————更多的人，会直接把你当做homo吧？

麻生惠后续对他们的吐槽也是极适用于这个场景的。

但最终，他们还是觉得小渡应该回家看看。

在无数的留言里，一个落款为‘次狼’的名字只出现了一次，他的催促并不急切。更多传达的是‘你要是死了，捡到手机的人记得回条短信知会一声’，但他是收养了渡的长辈之一。

他是渡父亲的挚友，小渡并没有见过父亲，所有淡淡的印象都是从次狼以及其他几人口中得来的，就算其他人的感想无关紧要，但他还是很介意这亦父亦友的长辈的想法。

“所以你成为乐手，也是有他在做引导吗？”太牙问道。

渡点了点头，又摇头，面上一片困扰纠结。

“我不知道，其实我不知道我到底该做什么，爸爸确实是音乐家。我很喜欢音乐，但是我讨厌人群……”

太牙不易察觉的皱了皱眉，但小渡出乎意料的捕捉到了他的不快，闭上了嘴，紧张地看着他。

“不是你的错，请继续吧。”

小渡小声地嗫嚅道。

“但…算了，没什么，太牙君，是我不好，对不起……”

他忧心忡忡地看着太牙，直到太牙移开了眼睛。这不是小渡的错，但太牙无论如何也迈不过去自己心里的槛。这是一种发自童年恐惧的愤恨，如果说小渡是因为他的亲人走上了这条路，那么他则是因为同样的原因，对这种因激情流淌的感情表达形式充满抗拒。曾经有个女人告诉他，音乐是唯一一种可以真挚表达感情的方式。久远的记忆都已经褪色，但他排斥音乐，也排斥把感情送给别人。

直到他遇到kiva，小渡撞进了他的怀里。

一切都如梦似幻，直到三天之后他才找回渐渐原有的理智。他想起了自己本应有的喜好，而小渡也正在回到他原有的轨迹中。

小渡单薄的身体还紧紧地偎在他怀里，这孩子不愿意回归，可真实的生活却步步紧逼。

但什么才是真实呢？

小渡也会驾驶机车，他对着太牙那辆纯黑的DN-01，09款赞叹不已，虽然太牙更喜欢独自骑行，但深夜载着渡尽享晚风吹拂也是很新奇的感受。

渡提前打听好不会有人守在屋里，不过他们还是意外的在大门口遇到了一名头发微鬈的男人。渡望着他的样子很紧张，但还是规规矩矩的和他鞠躬道谢，接过了他手里的钥匙，太牙抱着手臂在一旁，那男人好奇的看了过来，细长的眉眼充满了打量的神色，太牙便也挑起了眉毛，笑容冷冰冰地浮现在唇边。

“看起来你这位小友脾气很大。”

“太牙君是好人！……太牙君，这是我的长辈，次狼先生，我这段时间不在一直都是他在照顾我家……”

太牙走过来想和他握手，但是次狼一笑，把手收了回去。

“不用勉强你自己，我只是很好奇你看上去并不是那种善良的烂好人，但又为什么会来管这个孩子？不过不管怎么说，辛苦你了，恐怕往后，你还会持续不断的为他操心呢。……唉啊，总算是把这个小累赘甩了出去，他爸爸的在天之灵也可以安息了吧。”

次狼大摇大摆地离开了这里，渡有些尴尬地扯着吉他的背带，小心翼翼地观察着太牙的神色。太牙倒是没有露出多少被冒犯的不快，反而若有所思。

“太牙君，对不起呢……”

“你父亲的朋友是个怪人，不过，他似乎相信我不会伤害你。”

“嗯？……嗯、因为、太牙君对我真的很照顾……”若不是夜色太深，渡的脸红的一定会招致他人的怀疑，但太牙习以为常，他正忙于四处打量这座有些破旧，但十分雅致的小洋房。渡连忙打开房门，将他迎进了房间。一股浓烈的松香和木头的味道铺面而来，小渡松了口气，还好静香有替他收拾冰箱。

“太牙君，我先去泡茶，请你先坐下……”

“我可以看看这里的摆设吧？我还是第一次看到艺术家的工坊呢。”

“诶，诶？请不要这样说我…我并不配得上这个称号。”

虽然嘴上如此说着，但小渡还是忍不住笑了起来，连跑进厨房都差点绊了一跤。太牙微笑着望着他，随后慢慢打量起在棕黄色的暖光下环屋的装饰，他第一眼就注意到了被放置在屋内最醒目的位置，珍重的保养着的提琴。

这类乐器，对太牙来说仿佛是诅咒和恶意的化身，但这次他生出了一种奇怪的感觉，不由自主地久久凝视这把带着红艳光辉的乐器。

看不出岁月在小提琴上留下的痕迹，小渡显然十分珍爱它，它静静地沉睡在支架上，由一层玻璃之隔，太牙的目光从纤细如腰的琴身转向了琴头，有着天使面孔的女性正在微笑着。

像是蒙着一层记忆的面纱般微笑着的提琴令他内心空虚。他记得这笑意，是因为伴随着人工雕刻的木质笑容的女人在和他共处时从不笑，也不哭。她什么都没有为他留下，除了儿时痛苦的质疑。

他不禁想抚摸天使的面孔，或者把它彻底销毁，在他的左手搭在了琴柜的锁扣上时，小渡的声音从他身后传来。

“太牙君想要看看‘血玫瑰’吗？”

他回头，小渡端着冒着白气的马克杯，温驯地等待着他。

“这是我最珍贵的宝物呢…我的梦想，便是制作出超越血玫瑰存在的小提琴。”

“是吗？”太牙挤出一丝笑，放下手朝他走去，但此次他并没有感受到和小渡同处时的畅快和自在，相反绷紧了后背。

“血玫瑰是我爸爸毕生所作中最完美的作品。没有一个人在聆听过它的音色后不为之折服。”

小渡小心翼翼地捧出了红色的提琴，如痴如醉的欣赏着。“它对我来说也有非凡的意义，就像我的半身，通过演奏，就好像爸爸陪在我身边一样……可我并没有对爸爸的印象，一次都没有见过他。”

他把脸颊贴在了琴板上，哀伤地说道。“虽然也有其他人的陪伴，我不该说自己孤独，但是爸爸和妈妈都不在这里……这里其实也只是我一个人的家而已。”

“那么…”太牙斟酌着问道。“你母亲也去世了吗？节哀。”

“没有的。”小渡摇摇头。“妈妈还在，只是我已经好久没有见过她了。我小的时候妈妈还在陪伴着我，只不过突然有一天…她就再也不来了。消息也是隔很久才会传过来。”

“为什么？”

“我联系不到她，也不知道该找谁问…”少年的声音里传来一丝哽咽。“我连妈妈的名字都不知道。”他飞快地抹掉了眼泪。“对，对不起…但我还记得妈妈的脸，我们留了照片。”

“如果你不介意，可以给我看看么？”

小渡犹豫片刻，点点头。他取下高处的相框，递给了太牙。太牙一语不发，盯着照片看了许久，小渡平白无故的生出了一股惊疑不定感，他试探着想把相框从太牙手中抽走，谁知太牙捏的非常紧，这一惊，他才仿佛醒悟过来，深深地望着小渡。

太牙轻声说。“你小时候的样子很可爱……那把小提琴…是血玫瑰吧。”

“嗯…血玫瑰其实是爸爸妈妈的定情之物，但爸爸做完之后就生了重病，甚至没有等到我出生就……妈妈本来一直随身携带着它，但不知为什么会把它交给我。是不是她知道，在此之后，就再也见不到我了呢？”

小渡低声的自哀哀怨被太牙听到了，他垂下眼帘，眼中闪过肯定的嘲讽之意。

“不，你会遇到她的，你们母子总会团聚的。”

小渡想去握太牙的手表达谢意——但被轻轻挣开，太牙将自己的手抽了回来，他深吸一口气，站了起来。

“我明天有一个会议。小渡，总是待在我家逃避对解决事情没有任何意义，留在这里吧，明天和你的朋友好好解释，他们总会帮你解决下一步该做什么。”

渡被他突然的离开打了个束手无策，央求地看着他。

“可……能不能…太牙君，今天晚上你可以歇息在我这里，我的床可以给你睡……”

“我必须要走的，对不起，小渡。”

“那么—我后续还能去找你吗？太牙君……”

即便面对渡的哀求，太牙也只是在门口微微停顿，他回头笑了笑，挥了挥手。

“别害怕，你的生活已经在步入正轨。”

——美梦该清醒了。太牙没有把这句话说出口，门扉咔地一声合拢。小渡难以置信地追到了门口，但最终，他靠着门蹲坐了下来，某种空洞的感觉又从心底里浮现起来。他颤抖着抬起相框，和那次如出一辙般，他对这突如其来的分别摸不清头脑，母亲的影像犹在柔和的微笑，而怀中的自己捧着血玫瑰，似乎又一次驱走了自己爱着的人。

“妈妈……”渡的眼泪一滴滴地落在地板上。“我有很不好的预感……”

他害怕太牙也同样的从他的生活里消失。

太牙并未走远，出了门之后，他倚靠在坐骑旁，良久才拨通了一个号码。

已是深夜，但只是响了三声，就有人接线，雄浑的男声里听不出被惊扰的困意。

“太牙大人，需要我为您做什么？”

“黑泽，帮我找一个人的资料。我要最全的，从头到尾重新了解她，如果你做不到，就让主教来找。”

“是，请问您要了解的人是？”

“日下部真夜。*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：真夜的姓氏并未给到，参考了飞卢小说各种骑士综穿里的妈咪的姓氏设定。想泡妈的人有从海姆冥界排到风都那么多，很神奇（看了很多阴间操作的没粮人）


End file.
